Tangled Love
by avrilrox998
Summary: Misunderstood feelings only lead to trouble. RAIxKIM. Rated T for later chapters. Flirt.Fluff.All that jazz.
1. Uhh,, My Face Is Up Here,,,

Intro:

She starred at the Brazillian teenager starring at her breasts.

"Rai, you're such a perv." Kimiko said, glarring in a flirtatious way, and couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"What?" Rai asked, surprised at how she managed to read all of his body language like a book.

"Never mind." Kimiko said, laughing a bit and turning the other way toward the kitchen cupboard, pulling out some cereal.

"Okay." Rai said, unsteadily, "I was just about to ask you..."

"What?" Kimiko asked, getting milk from the fridge, still grinning about the nervous Rai.

"Have you noticed lately that Jack Spicer hasn't really been around???"

Kimiko turned her head with wide eyes, "I know, hey??? It's kind of weird. He's not doing the usual, 'I'll just steal from the vault because I don't have my own Wu' routine."

Rai nodded, gazing at the floor, zoning out completely. Kimiko didn't notice, for she was still putting together her breakfast.

"But, I guess we shouldn't argue. It's been nice." Kim added, almost snapping Rai from his trans.

"Yeah..." He said, still a little out.

"I say," She began, bringing her breakfast to the table, "We go for quick fly on Dojo after this." She pointed her spoon to her cerial.

Rai nodded, completely out of his trans now, "Sounds good."

Kimiko just nodded her head. _Guys and their hormones..._ she smiled abit to herself.

Kimiko was lifting her spoon to her mouth when she noticed Dojo zoom into the room in a fuss.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself!!!" He exclaimed. Kimiko sighed as Omi and Clay entered the room, obviously hearing the fuss from the next room.

"What would this be?" Clay asked, pulling up his pants a bit.

"The Stone of Gravity, when used, it alows you to act as if 0 gravity has taken effect. This can be very useful when combined with other Wu."

Omi nodded his head, "I see.. So what are we doing? Let's go!"

Kimiko dropped her spoon, causing a loud clinking noise, and frustration to come upon her.

"Okay, we're off!" She exclaimed, raising both hands and shoulders.

Rai smiled, _I don't think it was the breakfast she was sighing about..._

Kim couldn't help but to notice Rai reading her, and she felt her cheeks get hot as a slight blush appeared. That wasn't surprising, alot worse had happened before... and they both knew the experiences would only get better from here.

---------

So, fluff begins in first sentence. Not surprising. Alot more coming, including some real cool pairings and lots of drum roll EVIL JACK SPICER. 333 I'll update soon, Review please!! HOWS THE INTRO? Got any fluff ideas? If so, review! Or email me at Please review! Thanks!


	2. Rai the Perv Strikes Again

Thanks for all the reviews, people. They made me want to write more. So here I am. More romance, heading your way!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are!" Dojo stated, his body gracefully hitting the green ground.

Omi looked around, seeing that they where in a deep forest, "It is so peaceful!" He stated, wandering his eyes about.

"Yeah.." Kimiko said breathlessly, her eyes exploring the forest and it's floor.

"Now, if I where a stone, where would I be?" Rai asked, aloud for the others to hear.

"Uh," Clay said, pointing and getting attention of every one, "Maybe around.. here?"

"Oh, damn." Kimiko sighed, looking at the millions of rocks that where around the sunset-lit pond.

"Don't worry." Dojo assured, "It revealed it self this late for a reason, once the sun is down and the moon is up, it glows, for it is a night stone. Gravity Moon." 

"Oh." Omi said, his eyes searching in the stones, just in case."

"Let's just start." Rai suggested, picking up a random stone, "Stone of Gravity!"

Every one looked to Rai.

"... Nope." Rai said, throwing the rock into the pond.

Before they knew she knew it, Kimiko too was holding up random rocks and attempting to take it as a magical artifact.

Lots of minutes had past, and the Monks where getting more impatient as the time went on, waiting for the moon to rise.

"What's that noise?" Omi questioned, looking into the forest surrounding them.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Clay said, fixing his belt.

"A helicopter?" Omi asked.

"Nope." Kimiko said, also knowing.

"A...squirrel?" Omi tryed again.

"Nope, but just as stupid as one." Rai remarked, as Kimiko's brows lowered at his dull remark. Rai just lifted his shoulders and smiled.

"Jack Spicer!!" Omi declared.

"That's only half right, Cheese-Head!!" Jack Spicer said, lowering to the ground, the Monks getting in fighting possition, "It's Jack Spicer, Evil Teen Genius!!!"

"Yeah, yeah. What ever, we know." Rai said, rolling his eyes.

"If you think you losers are going to get your grubby little paws on MY Stone of Gravity.. THINK AGAIN!" Jack said, his helipack putting itself away.

"Don't make us kick your ass, Jack." Kimiko threatened.

Jack crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, lifting up one hand as if it where talking and mocking Kimiko in a girly voice, "Don't make us kick your ass-- Meh.. What ever!! I'd like to see you try to get past this bad boy!! Or should I say.. girl." He let an evil grin grow across his face.

"Charm Bot!" He summond, as a girl robot, who looked absolutely perfect came from behind. "This is the Xiaolin Losers." He said, lowering his eyelids and pointing a thumb at the Monks."

"Oh." The robot said, glarring, "Do I finally get a work out?"

"How is she so realistic?" Omi asked the Monks, but the Robot her self decided to answer, "Jack here put that Wu. Ya know, the Heart of-"

"Yeah!!" Kimiko interuppted, "We kinda got that!"

The robot glarred, "So you must be Kimiko."

Kimiko nodded, giving the glare back.

"Jack told me ALL about you." She said quietly, "Because Jack is SO COOL." She cooed, going close to Jack and rubbing his chest.

"Oh dear god." Rai sighed, "You made her go all goo-goo-gaa-gaa all over you, didn't you?"

"Nah," Jack lied, "It must just be how sexy I am." He examined his nails, as if he cared about them.

"Because that's the only action you'll ever get..." Rai said, loud enough for Jack to hear.

"WHAT?!" Jack squealed, "Did you want to say something for me to hear?? You know I get alot of girls." Jack said, lying once again.

"Yes, Jack's right, because he's _always_ right. He gets ALL the girls." She hissed, still close to Jack.

"I think I just barfed in my mouth." Kimiko said, face discusted.

"Look!" Clay pointed at the end of the pond, to where the moon was rising.

"It's moon rise!" Omi claimed.

Before they knew it, all their eyes where on the massive amount of rocks and stones, when something caught Kimiko's eye. "It's in the pond!" Every one looked at the deep blue circle glowing in the middle of the pond. Every one jumped in, including Jack.

_Eww...ewww.. EWWH!" _Kimiko thought, trying to dodge the algae.

Omi made it to the wu before any of them, but lost breath when trying to untangle it from some weeds. Jack and Clay where head to head, only a metre away from Rai and Kim.

_You can do it Clay! _Kimiko thought, going up for air.

Rai sped up and attempted to pull Jack's legs back, but only to see Jack's pants in Rai's hand. Rai stood still and looked in front of Jack and Clay. Rai couldn't help but to laugh and had to go up for air, seconds later Clay came up, smile on his face, "As disturbing as Jack's appearance was down there," Clay began, and only Rai knew that he was referring to Jack being pantless, "The look on his face was priceless!" Clay held up the stone, shimmering in the Moonlight. Jack finally broke to surface, gasping for air. Every one was still in the middle of the pond, tredding water.

Kimiko and Omi, waiting to hear what happened. "Rai stole my pants!"

"YOU STOLE HIS PANTS, RAI?" Kimiko screeched.

Rai blushed and eyes went big, "NO!" He screamed.

"EWWWH!" Omi shouted.

"I know, what a perv, eh?" Jack said, looking at Kimiko and pointing at thumb at Rai.

"Tell me about it.." Kimiko said to Jack. 

Rai glarred at Kimiko, knowing what she was referring to, "Here's you're stupid pants." Throwing the heavy and soaked pants to Jack.

Before they knew it, Jack had his pants on and was already in the air, "Next time Xiaolin Retards!!!" The 'Charm-Bot' was on land the whole time, just watching, and flew along with Jack.

The Monks swam to shore, walking up the drop off. Kimiko was raining out her hair when she said just loud enough for Rai to hear her say, "Rai the Perv, guess I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Rai stuck her tongue out at her.

Well, that had been an adventure and a half.

Soon later, the Monks had arrived back to the temple, and where getting ready for bed. About an hour later, Kimiko lay with wide eyes, wide awake, and bored as hell.

She soon slipped out her headphones she had in her ears, and slipped out of the bed. She tip toed her way outside, and decided to go for a walk in the garden.

She sat at a stone bench in front of a large pond. The moonlit pond reflected off her crystal blue eyes as she let her eyes gaze around it. From the corner of her eye, she saw a movement, and jumped a little bit, but only to see Rai walking towards her.

"You couldn't sleep either?" He said.

Kimiko just nodded at looked at her feet, but answered again anyways, "Nope, not at all."

He picked up a rock and skipped it on the water, making ripples ride along the motionless pond Kimiko had been looking deep into.

"It's weird," Rai began, throwing another rock, "I can usually sleep fine, but tonight, I just couldn't shut my eyes."

And even though Rai was facing the pond and not Kimiko, she nodded once again, "Same here."

He threw one more rock and decided to join Kimiko, who was still thinking about earlier.

"So," Kimiko said as Rai sat down, "Today, you where officially announced a perv." She teased again.

"Well," Rai began, sighing at looking at her Moon-glazed eyes, "Coming from Jack Spicer, that doesn't really mean a lot. He doesn't even know what a perv is." Rai said, half smiling.

Kimiko laughed quietly, "Who cares, you're still a perv." She said to him, closer this time.

"What time is it anyways?" Kimiko said, after a short pause.

"I think it's like, 1 or 2am.." Rai said, looking for his watch, which didn't happen to be on his wrist.

Kim nodded her head as she looked at the pond with Rai. After the where both starring at the pond for a while, Kimiko began shivering a bit.

"Cold?" Rai asked, who was in a large hoodie.

"Yeah," Kimiko said, smiling and rubbing her arms, "Just a bit."

_Perfect chance, man!! _Rai said to himself.

"Do you want my sweater?" Rai offered, zipping off his sweater.

Kimiko's eyes went wide and her body stiff, and felt her cheeks getting hot, as she realized what impression she was giving him, "No!" She said quickly, "I'm okay." She smiled, still cold on the outside.

_But you WANT his sweater, Kimiko… _A voice said to Kimiko

_  
Well, maybe she finds the whole 'guys sweater' thing not original, and she wants to show him that she's different. _Another said.

Kimiko was horribly confused, but shook her head out of it quickly when she felt something go over her shoulders. She glanced to her left where Rai wasn't sitting, to see on her left shoulder was Rai's coat, and she looked at her right shoulder and saw the same.

She looked at Rai to her right, who was coat-less, "Thanks." She smiled, blushing a light rose colour.

He put an arm around her as they listened to the silence of the pond. Kimiko scooted closer, and couldn't help but to grab his face and turn it towards her and lock their lips. Rai was in complete shock, eyes wide open, but soon closed his, and felt that the world was spinning. Rai held around her waist as Kimiko rubbed along his face and neck. Once they seperated, all they both did was sigh, and as awkward as they thought it was going to be, it wasn't. It was almost expected after all this time, and just now kissing.

"Wow..." Rai sighed, whispering.

Kimiko's eyes began to get heavier, her mind going threw what just happened and how long it lasted.

Without saying a word, Kimiko found herself self resting her head on his chest, and him with his arms around her waist. And soon after _that _she found herself in a deep slumber.


End file.
